


Is that my shirt?

by caribbean_ace



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: DC Legends Of Tomorrow - Freeform, Dancing, F/F, PWP, Porn Without Plot, Pre-Canon, Pre-Relationship, Smut, night club
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:08:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23322943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caribbean_ace/pseuds/caribbean_ace
Summary: Captain Sara Lance and Director Sharpe decide to take a night off and go clubbing.Terrible at summary, please give it a shot, ty!
Relationships: Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe
Comments: 4
Kudos: 131





	Is that my shirt?

**Author's Note:**

> Just so you get an idea, the song playing at the club before our ladies decided to have fun somewhere else is this one:
> 
> Ponte Pa Mi - Rauw Alejandro ft. Myke Towers.

The night before was a blur, the alcohol buzzing through her blood and the music pounding in her ears had little to do with the decision of asking Ava to find another place to be, quieter if possible.

Sara Lance never wanted to take her time with things, she only wanted to make their partners feel pleasure in the quickest way possible. But this was different, she wanted to take her sweet time nipping the soft skin in those places hidden beneath the white and perfect shirt Ava was wearing.

“Do you want to get out of here?” Sara asked tentatively brushing her fingers through the hem of Ava’s shirt.

“Yes.” Ava responded, a little flushed by the gesture. She knew Captain Sara Lance was a straight forward person when it comes to sex she just never expected to be on the receiving ending of the proposal.

Opening up a portal in a secluded area, far from the club they were at they ended up at Ava’s. After all, they wanted to spend some alone time and make some good use of it. Stepping out of the portal and onto Ava’s living room, Sara rapidly pressed Ava against a wall being rewarded by a small whimper that escaped Ava’s lips.

“Is this okay babe?” Sara looked at her while running her fingers through Ava’s silk hair and lightly tugging her head back, accessing the long and inviting neck.

“Fuck, yes!” Ava hisses and bucks her hips at the feeling of Sara’s lips against her neck, a moan escaping her mouth long before she could help it.

None of them actually noticed but their clothes were quickly discarded across the room. Heavily panting, Ava places a hand on Sara’s chest “wait, just hold a second” at the gesture Sara frowns and searches Ava’s eyes with her own wondering if she has done something wrong.

“Take me upstairs, I want to feel you on top” these words sent shivers down Sara’s legs, picking up Ava with all the strength she had in her body, making Ava squeal in the process.

Somehow, they made it into the bedroom kissing and touching all the places their lips and hands could find. Stepping back after placing Ava on top of her giant bed, scanning her body slowly taking notes on every inch of the skin revealed in all her glory. Ava was blushing really hard she wasn’t used to have people admiring her like that, let alone in the intimacy but with Sara things were different.  
Sure, the lust and wild desire of few hours ago were there, but after seeing her like this it was impossible for Ava not to fall in love with the woman admiring and drinking in all her naked body.

“Sara please, touch me” Ava said with pleading eyes, slightly biting her bottom lip, trembling with anticipation of feeling every part of Sara on top of her. Without hesitation, Sara launched herself to devour Ava’s mouth. Between moans and whimpers, Sara could tell Ava was ready for her, oh so much more than ready. Swollen lips inviting to stay for ever but reluctantly she pulled away to pay attention to the perfect body beneath her, sliding her hands across the toned abdomen, feeling it twitch and flex under her ministrations. Only Sara Lance could make someone a wet mess with scratching her nails along their body. Even Director Ava Sharpe.

Few moments later, Sara found herself placed between the perfect and toned thighs of Ava, kissing and nipping the flesh at her sight. The symphony of sounds coming out of Ava were music to her ears. It’s not like she wanted to tease Ava, only god knows how much she desired to fuck her brains out, but she wanted to take her time memorizing all things that made Ava whimper or cry out in certain way. 

Licking her entrance and pushing her tongue between her velvety and warm folds, Sara found herself with a slow but steady rhythm while Ava’s hips were following the sway her mouth imposed.  
The flush in Ava’s face was evident, as Sara worked her up, wrapping her lips around the soft bundle of nerves Ava’s grip on Sara’s hair was strong as she chanted through the wrecking orgasm.

A mischievous grin appeared on Sara after she slowly kissed her way up to Ava’s mouth. Opening her eyes, Ava pulled Sara down in a sloppy and wet kiss tasting herself and moaning into Sara’s mouth. Without any warning, Ava flipped them over and worked her way through Sara’s body,  
“you’re up next babe” Ava grinned while losing herself on Sara’s body.

-

She wasn’t sure of what time it was. The sun peeking through the windows, lightly kissing her skin and hair. Ava felt the other side of the bed cold, while she tried to sit up in the bed, feeling drowsy, the sheets slipped down, exposing her breasts in all her glory.

“You know, i don’t think people look as good as you do when they wake up.” Sara’s voice echoed through the room, she was sitting on top of the small desk in front of the bed with her legs crossed

“Is that my shirt you’re wearing?” Ava scanned the smaller blonde body, not being able to peel her eyes out of Sara’s chest

“Why don’t you come and find out?”


End file.
